Between the Sea and Sky
by MasterPichu123
Summary: "Hiya, everyone! My name's May Maple! I like the sea the sky and anything in between, except green beans. I don't like green beans at all. Lets get along." Those words were the funniest words I had ever heard. I'm glad I didn't say please.
1. Chapter 0- Prologue

_12 years ago_

"Class I would like to introduce you to Littleroot Preschool's newest student. Come in and introduce yourself, dear." Spoke the teacher of the class. All the students directed their curious gazes to the door. A girl barely the age of 4 walked in with her head held high. She walked over to the teacher and turned to the children who would be her new classmates and grinned widely at them before speaking.

"Hiya, everyone! My name's May Maple! I like the sea the sky and anything in between, except green beans. I don't like green beans at all. Lets get along." Most the students stared at her before happily cheering "YEAH!" followed by their big wide grins. The teacher watched as the students asked May all sorts of questions.

Soon everyone was laughing except for one little boy. He sat away from the other children and stared at his feet. This little boy wasn't very popular with his classmates. He wasn't very nice to them either. No one ever tried to talk to him because he always had an angry face.

The day passed and soon it was time to go home. Parents came to pick up their children. The children waved to May as the walked away. May grinned and waved back to her new friends. Soon only two children remained. May and the loner boy.

May glanced at him nervously. She looked as if she wanted to say something to him but before she got a chance to her parents arrived to pick her up. May waved good-bye to her teacher and went home. A half an hour later the loner boy's parent arrived to pick him up. He nodded at his teacher and left with his parent. As he headed homebound he spoke to his parent about May and her dislike to green beans. He, too, didn't like green beans.

The next day came and into the preschool skipped May as cheerful as ever. She waved to her teacher and then went and join the other children in a silly game. The day went quite uneventful until outside time came.

Some of the children decided to play a game of tag and so they rounded up everyone who wanted to play including May. No one asked the loner boy if he wanted to play because he had declined invitation to play all year long. They were just about to play when May said "Hang on! I'll be right back. Don't start without me, ok?" and then she ran up to the loner boy.

"Hiya! I don't think we've had a chance to talk, yet." May said to the loner boy. He stared at May before looking down and mumbling "Go away."

The children watched curiously at what May was doing. May blinked. Then she blinked, again. And then she blinked for the third and final time. She then proceeded to crossing her arms and shouting "No!" The boy looked up at May with wide eyes. May stared at him before bursting into a fit of giggles. The boy then stood up and yelled at May.

"What do you mean 'No!'? I told you to go away and when someone tells you to do something you should." May stopped giggling and retorted by saying "Why should I do what you told me to? You didn't say please!" She then poked him in the chest with her index finger.

The boy stared at May once again. He then opened his mouth to speak but I didn't quite go as planned. "I-I...I know I had some sort of come back but what was it? Um...let me think...What was I gonna say?" All the students plus the teacher all watched the boy try to think up some sort of response. While May just stood there in a never-ending cycle of blinking.

By now the boy had his eyes closed and was hitting the sides of his head. Until he opened his eyes, let out a loud sigh and spoke up. "You win new girl. I'm sorry I should have said 'Please go away' but I didn't so I'm very sorry. Now would you please leave me alone?" May continued to blink.

The boy narrowed his eyes. The children and teacher inched closer. Then May let out a loud shriek. The boy covered his ears and everyone else backed away. The boy then yelled at May. "That hurt my ears you idiot! Why are you screaming!? Idiot!" May screamed back "Who are you calling idiot?! Moron!" Then he yelled back "How am I a moron!? You're the fattest, loudest, most obnoxious, idiot I have ever met!" May screamed "Did you just call me fat!?" The boy nodded his head and said "Yes, I did. Fatty."

The children and teacher were all laughing at this point. May and the boy both glared at them and shouted at the same time "What's so funny?!" then they glared at each other. May spoke first "I'm not fat." The boy responded by saying "Ok I admit you aren't really fat but you are a loud, obnoxious, idiot." May screamed at him "I am not an idiot! I am not obnoxious! Also you're just as loud as me!" The boy then grinned shocking everyone.

"HAHAHA! You win, again, new girl. Also if you're not an idiot then I'm not a moron but I think we can both agree Teacher is old." May giggled into her hand "Yep, Teacher is super-duper-trooper old. I guess you aren't a moron after all." The two children then high-fived before bursting into a fit of laughter. All the other children began laughing as well. The only person who wasn't laughing was the teacher. Yet, Why would she?

After the laughter subsided May held her hand out to the boy and spoke once again. "Why don't we start over? My name is May Maple it's nice to meet you." The boy then took May's hand and cheerfully said "It's very nice to meet you, too, May Maple. My name is Brendan Birch. Lets get along." May smiled at Brendan and then said "Yeah! Now why don't you join us in a game of tag." Brendan nodded his head and let May drag him to the other children. And so they played tag and when it was time to go home children said bye to Brendan and May. Brendan had smiled at all of them. Brendan was the last to leave but he got to tell his father all about his day.

The year passed with laughter, fun, and the occasional argument between Brendan and May and soon it was time to graduate from Preschool. On the last day Brendan and May shook hands. Brendan said to May "I'll see you in elementary school, right?" May shook her head and said sadly "I'm moving to a different region in a month so we wont go to elementary school together." Brendan looked sad but then said "Alright then I promise I wont be a loner anymore. And I'll always hate green beans." May then hugged Brendan tightly and said "Someday I'll come back to Littleroot and we can play tag, again. I promise I'll see you, again."

And with that May ran off to her parents, waved to her friends and left.


	2. Chapter 1- Reversed Roles, Kind Of?

**Hello world of fanfiction! I haven't updated any of my stories in sooo long...I'll try to get better about it. *awkward laugh* Anyways! Here's the first chapter in what...2 years? **

_~present time~_

"Good Morning, Class. I know school just started but it would seem we have a late arrival. He'll be part of this homeroom so please try to be civil. Come in now." Said the teacher, sternly. Several students glanced up, slightly interested, but more than a few just rolled their eyes. A boy walked in, with a slight hop in his step. He stopped front and center and turn on one foot and grinned, wildly, before speaking.

"Heya, fellow classmates! My name is Brendan Birch, the late arrival. I like the sea. Oh, and the sky. That's cool, too. I'm pretty cool with everything in between...except!" Brendan stopped speaking for a moment and his face paled. In a tortured voice he said "Green beans! I despise them with all my being!" Quite a few students were cracking up at this point.

"Anyways...I hope to get along with everyone so feel free to chat with me. I'm feeling kind of awkward since I arrived a month late. Hahaha..." Brendan rubbed the back of his head, awkwardly. The majority of the students started laughing and a few introduced themselves to Brendan before the teacher told him to take a seat.

Without much consideration Brendan walked to the back of the room and sat down next to a brunette girl. Brendan made several attempts to talk to her but she seemed to be lost in a book so he eventually gave up...

Not.

He took the book from her and began reading the summary. The brunette stared at her desk, dumbfounded. She didn't say anything to this Brendan character. Probably because she was too pissed off to respond. After several minutes he stopped reading, laughed and said "Sooooo...why are you reading about soup? Is that what you're making for dinner? Can I come?" She blinked. Brendan kept smiling. She blinked again. Brendan was still smiling, although he seemed to be sweating. She blinked, yet again. Then she glared. Brendan was only slightly terrified. Only slightly.

Thankfully before the girl could rip his head off the bell rang...signaling his escape...and so he ran out of the classroom. Carrying in his hands a book about various soups...which probably wasn't the brightest idea because somehow she was in most of his classes. Hopefully Brendan can refrain from pissing off the scary brunette even more.

**Sorry for the short chapter! I do not own Pokemon.**


End file.
